The present invention relates generally to external medical drainage systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to medical drainage systems having a stopcock mounting clip attachable to a mounting assembly.
As is well known in the medical arts, to relieve an undesirable accumulation of fluids from a part of the body it is frequently necessary to provide a means for draining the fluid away from the body. Such is the case, for example, in the treatment of hydrocephalus, an ailment usually afflicting infants or children in which fluids which ought to drain away accumulate within the skull and thereby exert extreme pressure and skull deforming forces.
In treating hydrocephalus, cerebrospinal fluid accumulated in the brain ventricles is drained away by a catheter inserted into the ventricle through the skull, and the catheter is connected to a tube which conducts the fluid away from the brain either to another part of the body or to an external source. External drainage systems typically are attached to IV poles and include a mounting assembly having a pole clamp and a scale, and a drip assembly adjustably fastened to the mounting assembly. The drip assembly typically includes a fluid-receiving graduated cylinder which often empties into a disposable bag.
A zero reference point on the skull is usually found using a laser level or other means. A zero point on the scale is aligned with this zero reference point on the skull. A zero reference stopcock having fluid valves is also aligned with the zero reference point and usually attached to the pole clamp. In order to control the flow of cerebrospinal fluid and maintain the proper pressure in the brain ventricle, the drip assembly is elevated or lowered along the scale to encourage or reduce a gravity or pressure flow from the brain ventricles into the cylinder and/or bag.
Although many such devices have been used in the past, they all have shortcomings. In some drainage systems all of the components of the mounting assembly and drip assembly are disposable. This undesirably increases the amount of hospital waste generated. Other drainage systems utilize reusable mounting assemblies with disposable drip assemblies. However, the drip assemblies on these systems are oftentimes loosely fitted to the scale resulting in the lateral movement and rotation of the cylinder about the point of attachment. This movement can cause inaccurate readings of fluid collected. Such prior systems also inconveniently require two hands to attach the zero reference stopcock to the mounting assembly. Moreover, the configuration and design of these systems makes it difficult to accurately read pressure markings on the scale.
Therefore, what is needed is an external drainage system wherein the zero reference stopcock conveniently attaches to the mounting assembly, and wherein the drip assembly is securely attached to and easily movable along the scale. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.
The present invention resides in an external medical drainage system having a slide interface between the mounting and drip assemblies, and a stopcock mounting clip that snap-fits to the mounting assembly, wherein the mounting assembly is attachable to an IV pole and the drip assembly fastens to the mounting assembly. The mounting assembly includes a clamp which is fastenable to the pole and a support rail affixed to the clamp. The support rail has a longitudinal slot which defines an open-face elongated channel. The clamp and support rail of the mounting assembly are typically reusable. The drip assembly includes a key adjustably positionable within the channel, a graduated cylinder supported by the key, a drainage bag fluidly connected to the graduated cylinder, tubing extending from the graduated cylinder opposite the drainage bag, and a stopcock associated with the tubing and snap-fit to the clamp. The drip assembly is preferably disposable.
The clamp includes a flange having a pair of clip-accepting notches. The clip itself includes a pair of resiliently flexible fingers which extend outwardly from the stopcock and are configured to engage the clamp at the clip-accepting notches such that the clip snap-fits to the clamp of the mounting assembly.
The cross section of the channel is wider interiorly of the support rail than that of the slot. A portion of the key disposed within the channel has a cross-sectional configuration substantially matching the cross section of the channel. The key extends through the slot, but the channel is configured such that the support rail provides means for restricting the key to longitudinal movement within the channel. A lock fixes the key at a desired location within the channel. The lock comprises a screw which is threadable through the key, coming into frictional contact with the support rail within the channel.
In use, the clamp of the mounting assembly is fastened to the pole and the support rail fixed to the clamp. The resiliently flexible fingers of the stopcock clip are fitted over the notches of the clamp, resulting in the clip being snap-fitted to the clamp. The key of the drip assembly is inserted into the channel and slidably positioned to a desired location along the support rail. The drip assembly is fastened to the support rail by turning the screw through the key and channel and into contact with the support rail. The drip assembly is repositioned by turning the screw to release it from contact with the support rail and repositioning the drip assembly.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.